


Happy Birthday

by minimeroxz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimeroxz/pseuds/minimeroxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boys birthday has fallen, and his girlfriend's idea sparks a wonderful day between them. But what does he want to tell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE.  
> It's another story by my lovely boyfriend and I!  
> It has been forever, as I had exams to do and such the like, but here it is, for your reading pleasure!
> 
> Here is his side, mine is the next chapter!

So there once was a boy who dread his birthday. Every year something went wrong. Whether it was nobody showed, a girlfriend left him, or a pet died, he never enjoyed it. So this year, it was going to he much the same; a family member was getting married within 3 days of his special day of birth and he was saddened at the thought of it.  
He mopped and sobbed at another year of sorrow; save for one magical thing.  
Since his last birthday, he met the most beautiful girl. She was kind, smart, and lovely in every way: he adored her and she was his girlfriend. He had told her the news about his birthday; and she had a plan. She was going to see him, celebrate his birthday with him, and make him happy.  
So weeks went by, and the boy dreaded the day more now than ever. Until his phone rang; it was the girl he adores. She told him to go to ferry terminal and wait for her; for she was coming to town.  
Ecstatic, he ran out the door to his car and sped off to wait for her. Soon enough she arrived, and they were arm in arm traveling around town celebrating his birthday.  
Then, on the last place on their journey of that day, they were at a beach. As the sun set he gazed at her, awe struck at the amazing feat that she did. She had made the day a special one; and he looked at her with teary eyes. From his mouth came eight letters that took her aback. Before she could respond he, followed up with saying, "Thank you for making this day absolutely wonderful." He then embraced her and waited for her response...-


	2. Happy Birthday, B-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a young man's special day, and he is celebrating it with a woman he loves. But, does he have the courage to say what he feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand my side.  
> ironically, I always make things longer than they need to be.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Once, there was a lovely young girl, who was head over heels for this amazing boy. Though, this young lad had fallen into a pit of unhappiness. This sadness hurt the girl, and so, she plagued her significant other.  
“What’s troubling you?” She asked the boy.  
“I have a wedding to attend, but it’s 3 days after my birthday.” He answered. “And the shitty thing is, I can’t bring you with me to the wedding, and I won’t get to see you after for a long time.” The boy sighed, holding his face in his hands. “And because of the wedding, my birthday will most likely be overlooked.”  
This news broke the young girls heart, wanting so badly to hold her boyfriend in her arms… But unfortunately, the two were separated by a valley, and a strait, which must be traversed by boat. The two hadn’t seen each other for a week, and it was taking a toll on both of them. The two were so close, and every time they had been together, if only for a moment, the two were inseparable.   
So, to help her significant other be cheered, the girl devised a plan to see the boy on his birthday. She would want to take him out, walk around, and just spend some quality time with the person she cared about. She would arrive to him, and surprise him with a day full of happiness and excitement.  
The day of the boy’s birthday had come around, he hadn’t felt anything different. Sure, he was another year older, but what difference did it make? Everyone around him was focused on a different event, that he would probably go unnoticed.  
As the young lad was rising out of bed, he saw his phone ringing. Curious, he glanced at the screen, wondering who in the blue blazes would be calling him at this atrocious hour? Groggily, he opened his phone, pulling his phone to his ear.  
“Hello?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.   
“Happy Birthday, lovely~!” A cheerful voice spoke over the phone.   
“Thanks, babe…~” He replied, a smile creeping across his cheeks.  
“So, make no plans for today, and also, I miiiiight need a ride from the terminal.”  
“Wait… you’re coming over? Here?” His eyes widened, checking the time. 9am! He had forty-five minutes before she would arrive!   
“Mhm~ so get your butt out of bed, mister! We’ve got a day planned!” With that, a call ended sound was heard.  
Jumping out from under the sheets, the young boy shot up, rushing to prepare for his girlfriends arrival. Throwing on a comfy t-shirt and jeans after a cool shower, he rushed downstairs, grabbing a quick bite to eat before jumping into his car and racing to the terminal, a permanent grin spread across his features.  
The young man arrived at the ferry terminal around 10:10am, with just a few minutes to spare. Thankfully, the ferry hadn’t arrived yet. He breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Good,’ he thought to himself. ‘She hasn’t come yet.’ So the boy sat and waited near his car, playing on his phone, sending his girlfriend a quick text.  
“Hey, when are you going to be here?”  
“Very soon, I can see the island now!” Was sent back with haste, which made the blonde smile.  
“I see the boat, I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
“Hehe, see you soon B-Bear!”  
This response made the young man’s cheeks flush pink. The nickname that his girlfriend had created was one that made his heart swell. The thought of holding her in his arms was enough to release a sigh from his lips. 

Finally, after waiting so patiently, the ferry had finally come to the terminal, and so the young man waited… and waited, but that waiting was soon interrupted by a redhead bouncing into his grasp, two arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. Laughing, the man wrapped his arms around the young lady in his arms, kissing the top of her head lovingly. She smiled, looking up to him, eyes wide with excitement.  
“Happy Birthday, B-Bear!” She exclaimed, flashing a large grin.   
“Thanks, kitten~.” He responded, pressing his lips to her in a sweet and tender kiss. The two were locked together for a moment, his arms wrapping around her waist sweetly, pulling her close. Anyone observing would think the two have been separated for many months; however, it was only a matter of days. Let those onlookers gaze, the girl thought, I am happy to be here with my boyfriend, and you all can stare at our happiness.  
Soon, the boy pulled away, grabbing his girlfriend’s hand, smiling wide.   
“Shall we?” He inquired, raising a brow.   
With a short nod, squeezing his hand. “We shall.”   
And soon the two were off, heading towards his car, smiles on both of their faces. Though, the young blond had no idea what his dates intentions were, but even he had an idea of what he wanted to tell her on their evening together. This day, his birthday, would be one the two of them would not soon forget.   
The day went off without a hitch. The two had gone for lunch together, ice cream, and a few rounds of mini golf. The young couple shared many laughs, smiles, and sweet tender kisses to each other as the day progressed toward its end, what better way to end it with a romantic walk along the beach?  
“So then I was thinking you could come out for another weekend soon, and it’d be so wonderful…” The redhead was blathering on to the blond, unaware of the thoughts racing through his head. In silence, he pulled her back, hoping to stop the other in her tracks. She turned to him; wondering why the sudden stop, and saw the tears welling in the blonds blue eyes.   
“Why’d we stop?” She asked, coming to stand right in front of him, staring him deep in the eyes. Obviously now, there was no way out of this. He had to get the words out, the words he had been waiting so long to say, and finally, the time was now.  
“I love you.” He spoke, the words tumbling out of his mouth like petals falling in a summer breeze. The redhead’s eyes widened, a dark blush settling over her cheeks. Before she had the chance to speak, the blond spoke first.   
“Thank you for making this day absolutely wonderful.” He smiled, wrapping her in his arms tightly, holding his breath for a response. Was it too soon? Would he scare her away? Maybe it was too rushed… Maybe this would be the deal breaker… His thoughts were racing, they were so loud that he almost didn’t hear the response from the girl.  
“I…” She spoke into his shoulder. “I love you… too.”   
His own eyes widened, and he pulled away, holding his girlfriend at arms length, blushing. The couple looked almost matching in their complexions, red faced and looking away from each other. After a moments hesitation, the two finally looked at each other, deep blue eyes looking into silver-like grey. They held this position for a moment, before both leaned in, two sets of lips pressing against each other tenderly and lovingly.

After a sweet, tender, and passionate kiss, the redhead pulled away, panting lightly with a smile. “Happy Birthday, lovely.”  
The young man smiled. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” He replied, pressing his lips to hers again in another sweet kiss. The day had finished; the sun had fallen over the horizon, and small stars were starting to leak over the colored sky. Neither turned to make a wish… For the girl had everything she wished for there in her arms, and the boy? Well, what more could you ask for after a day like today?


End file.
